Once Upon A Time
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Percy's mother died giving birth to him. An unexpected goddess, disguised as his real mother, took him and tries to raise him as her own. Poseidon finds out and things start to shake up a bit. He got trained and rises to be a hero, a leader, and a prince. Watch Percy's life grow into something more. book 4
1. Chapter 1: New Born

**Once Upon a Time**

 **By:** **GreyAsh Knightingale** **\- Re written by: Jaylene olebar**

 **Summary: Percy's mother died giving birth to him. An unexpected goddess, disguised as his real mother, took him and tries to raise him as her own. Poseidon finds out and things start to shake up a bit. He got trained and rises to be a hero, a leader, and a prince. Watch Percy's life grow into something more.**

 **Main characters: Percy J, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton**

Rated: Fiction T+ -

English –

Family/Adventure

 **Chapter One:** **A new hero is born**

 **Amphitrite's P.O.V**

I was Invisible to the mortal's eyes, pacing the floor in New York; in a hospital watching my husband's concubine giving birth. The wretched woman is having a son. After that oath he made in the Styx, I thought he will be faithful to me.

He did for many years until she came in to our lives.

Now, Poseidon is off having another demigod son. As I watched her pain, I smile. I was hoping that she will lose it and die. Alas the child was born how innocent he looks.

She looks up and sees me in the shadows.

"Please take care of my child" She said looking at me with pity. "Tell him I love him" and with she died.

My eyes burnt with tears and felt pity. "I will take care of the child" I said firmly "no matter what Poseidon says" I chanted and turned to the mother and turned her to water vapor. It will go to the ocean and no one would know, only if I told them.

I looked at child and shape shifted to his mother. I took him in my arms and said: "what shall I name you?" I wondered "I'll name you Perseus." He opened his eyes and said with glee, giggling his little heart out.

The first five months was bearable. I get a new routine. A routine which consisted of me leaving the castle with a clone left behind in my steed, going to New York, arriving at the apartment before Perseus wakes up, spend time with him, making him sleep go back to the castle before the clone dispels, and I am done. It gets harder and harder and with each leave. Poseidon is starting to suspect. He probably knows, but just said nothing. Neither approving nor disapproving of what I am doing. I'd care less anyway. Perseus is my child now, and nothing Poseidon says could change that.

I arrive in the apartment exactly as Perseus wakes up, wakes up crying. I changed my form and lifted him up. Regular children cannot taste milk of female immortals it could kill them if the dosage is too much and they could get addicted. Thus, they will be forever be reliant on it, and can't drink or eat anything else. I may have shifted my form and reduced my immortality for a few moments to feed Perseus, but I am pretty much immortal. I want to turn my baby boy to an immortal so badly, but I want him to be normal at least even for a little while. At least for five years, before I tell Poseidon. I revealed my breast and made him start suckling. I hummed a slow careful tune to sooth his sobs. I carefully fed him his food. Putting them in small spoonful before swallowing.

I was very surprised when the doorbell rang: DINGGGGGGGG

Probably because no one visited, I checked into the peep-hole and saw Poseidon at the door. "Hello sally" he said looking at me and then the child. "Who is this cute little rascal?" he asked.

"That little rascal, Poseidon is your son" I said putting up a smile. I then gave Perseus to him placed a frown and began mock scolding him trying to keep up the façade. I asked him where has been, why he did not visit, and other questions I know the answer too, but for the sake of doing it.

"Sorry I got caught up with politics." He said. "Today was my only free time. Air for Brains kept me up for most of it." He then looked at him and whispered in Perseus's ears. "Mommy is sure is scary." I punched playfully.

"It is okay." I kissed him and massaged his shoulders while he is playing with Percy.

"Say Sally, what if I visit every two weeks." He told me. I started, more robot ME's than….

"That is a great idea but won't they suspect." I asked.

"Don't worry I've got that covered." He replied evaporating out of the room. Speaking of theatrics. I rolled my eyes and continued the day with Percy.

 **A/N: ! EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK! Yes GUESS WHAT?! I HAVE READ THE TRIALS OF APOLLO, STAYED UP ALL NIGHT, IT IS SO DAMN GOOD!**


	2. Chapter 2: Busted

**BUSTED!**

* * *

 **A/n: Hey i am back, i was sick with so many allergies it wasn't even FUNNY! anyways i am 50% better and no here is an update!**

Chapter 2: Busted

Poseidon's P.O.V

I hadn't seen sally in a long time that was why I was at her apartment door. Wanting to know how she is. Knowing that my mortal queen was alright and safe, she meant the world to me, and I had even offered her to come into the palace.

When I arrived, I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The last I heard of her, she was having a child, my child to be exact. I was nervous. I don't what will happen to them after this.

Amphitrite would surely kill me when she finds out. The door opened and on the spot I saw Sally holding a bundle in her arms. That bundle was wrapped in a blue blanket and was sleeping, by the looks of it.

He had my eyes and my hair, which is a trait any demigod all of my demigod, children have. Even as a baby, he had a slight tan, from all born of the ocean.

"Ah Poseidon, come in" Sally said.

As I stepped in I smelled water vapor, the water vapor from the E-vapor -burying spell. It is a spell that is used to bury dead Atlanteans. It was old like many days old, on clothes and on my son.

 _"This can't be good."_ I thought.

"Poseidon, say, 'hi' to Perseus" Said Sally sweating sea green sweat, or was that my mind playing tricks on me?

"Isn't he a wonder?"

"Yes he is" I said "hey Perseus I'm your papa"

"Papa" said the delighted boy.

"Oh and Sally may I talk to you privately for a bit" I said going in to the other room.

"Uh oh " I heard her say under her breath. That got me worried, Sally didn't usually speak like that, she spoke like she was speaking to a friend with me, and she was _NEVER_ nerves.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Busted Part 2

**Once Upon a Time**

 **By:** **GreyAsh Knightingale- Re written by: Jaylene olebar**

 **Summary: Percy's mother died giving birth to him. An unexpected goddess, disguised as his real mother, took him and tries to raise him as her own. Poseidon finds out and things start to shake up a bit. He got trained and rises to be a hero, a leader, and a prince. Watch Percy's life grow into something more.**

 **Main characters: Percy J, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton**

Rated: Fiction T+ -

English –

Family/Adventure

 **A/N: I will be making changes from the last story and I hope you enjoy!**

 _ ***Last Chapter***_

 _ **Poseidon's POV**_

 _"Yes he is" I said "hey Perseus I'm your papa"_

 _"Papa" said the delighted boy._

 _"Oh and Sally may I talk to you privately for a bit" I said going in to the other room._

 _"Uh oh " I heard her say under her breath. That got me worried, Sally didn't usually speak like that, she spoke like she was speaking to a friend with me, and she was_ _NEVER_ _nerves._

 **NOW**

Chapter 3: Busted Poseidon P.O.V

As Sally entered the door to the kitchen and I could still hear Percy babbling in his crib I round on her. I closed it and locked it.

There is something fishy going on here. She was acting strange. The smell and the sweat are not human. There is definitely something wrong in here. I turned around and said: "Al right, who are you and what do you want?" I asked with my eyes glaring at the imposter.

"I am Sally Jackson" She paused. Her face was trickling with sweat. I don't need to be Apollo to know she is lying. "And I want to be with my baby."

"Oh Sally, I would believe you if it was actually you" I said "Now, tell me the truth." "Fine, you got me" She flashed. Standing on her place was now my wife, Amphitrite.

"Happy now dear" She said sarcastically, I frowned, no wonder….

"Amphitrite, what are you doing here and what happened to Sally?" I asked with my eyes still glaring.

"I came here to see what will happen, why you were never home…" She started than got back on track. "The mother died during the process of giving birth." She paused "But before that, she made me promise to take care of the child that is why I'm here. I also buried using the evapo -burying spell." She stopped as I cock an eyebrow.

"That explains the smell" I said sighing "Thank you for doing what you did for Perseus" "Please, don't be mad" my wife pleaded "I was planning on telling you later, once I returned home"

"Why would I be angry?" I said with a smile. "I am actually please for what you did." I moved forward, hugged her, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I didn't know Amphitrite is this pitiful and kind hearted.

This is the side that she never showed me at Atlantis. Whenever I get a demigod child, she would be mad and furious. Now, she is doing this for Perseus.

"I have an Idea" I said "Why don't we bring him to Atlantis. I think Triton could use another sibling" I said "We will be a real family."

"That is a great idea" She said "But what about the Ancient laws"

"Never mind them. I know Zeus will be furious, if he finds out. But I will deal with that when the time comes for it" I said confidently "Besides call this a bargain for all those times I cheated on you."

"Fine" she said "Let me adopt him first properly"

"We will do that when we reach home" I said. We both went out. Amphitrite got Perseus from his Crib. We then both flashed back home. Triton would be in a big surprise.

A very big surprised, even more if he found out that his mother was helping to raise my child….willingly!

Ha!

 **A/N: Well there you go! Was that good enough?**

 **Any ways Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Prince in Atlantis part 1

**Title: Once Upon a Time**

 **By:** **GreyAsh Knightingale-**

 **Re written by: Jaylene Olebar**

 **Summary: Percy's mother died giving birth to him. An unexpected goddess, disguised as his real mother, took him and tries to raise him as her own. Poseidon finds out and things start to shake up a bit. He got trained and rises to be a hero, a leader, and a prince. Watch Percy's life grow into something more.**

 **Main characters: Percy J, Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton**

 **Rated: Fiction T+ -**

 **English –**

 **Family/Adventure**

Chapter 4: New Prince

 **A/N: I switched some characters; I just can't do Artemis/Triton.**

 **To confusing, and because she is a virgin goddess.**

 **Triton's P.O.V**

I was up doing my regular duties in the palace, watching the entire flow in the palace. I see the mermaids doing this and that. I also saw the mermen going here and there.

I was also tasked on been in charge of taking care of the tides. That was fun but I had to be careful with my emotions, even though I was tasked with this, it mainly reflected father's emotions.

I also have a secret: I was in love with Apollo.

We had met for quite a while, I knew he felt the same way about me, I could see it in his eyes. He could see it in my eyes as well.

Every time that the sun kissed the ocean I was taken away by its beauty, the way the ocean would turn orange, or red.

My thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash in the room. As the flash disappears, I saw two figures in its place. One was my father in his ever so flashy Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. The other figure was my mother in her scuba green scuba diving outfit*.

I also noticed a small bundle in her arms, but what surprised me the most is when the bundle spoke.

"Mama" the baby said.

He then looked at my dad and said "papa" then to me and said "kuya"**

"Mom, who is this?" I asked her, because I know it is her.

 **Amphitrite's P.O.V**

"Mom, who is this?" My son Triton asked me.

"This, Triton, is your new little brother, Percy" I said with pride.

Even though, he'll just be adopted

"He was your father's son with another woman, who died giving birth. I felt pity and decided to take him as my own, and your father allowed." I say and see his look of disbelief.

He is shocked in more ways than one. "I thought you hate all of dad's children with other women?" He asked me with confusion.

"Oh please, I'm not Hera" I said "I don't hate your step brothers or sisters. I am quite fond of them actually. They give pride to the sea."

"That is an acceptable explanation" My son said.

He then came to me and asked "if he could hold Percy."

I said "yes" and gave him the child.

"Where's my little brother? Who is my cute little brother?" he played with him until I had to get him off his arms for a while.

"He is not your brother yet." I cleared my throat "I still need to adopt him" I said "and by adopt you know what I mean" I looked at Poseidon, pointedly.

"Yes hon" he said nervously "You have to remove the original mothers D.N.A and replace it with your own"

 **Poseidon P.O.V**

"Let the adoption begin" I said.

My wife placed her on my child and began to chant. I then placed mine afterward, and a bright flash enveloped the room. As the light fades, I looked at the child.

The ceremony was over.

He is now officially mine and Amphitrite's son.

"A new prince is now in Atlantis, a prince that might unite all the seas together." I called a messenger to tell everyone the news.

"Yes sir, Poseidon sir" he said and left.

With that I smile…

"Damn…. I have to send a few cards to the Olympians."

Sighing I walk out and leave my wife and son to entertain our son.

 **A/N: right I HAD to change the Artemis/Triton; it felt weird to write that I am sorry.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Camping and Aunt Hestia

Chapter 5: Camping and Aunt Hestia

 **Triton's P.o.v**

We hadn't gone on many dates during our time together, we usually hung out at Olympus or anywhere else, and we weren't alone. My little brother came with.

" _To keep you in line,"_ – dad had said and winked, that had me blushing like a gods-damn virgin.

"Big brother where are you going?" My little brother asks while he groggily wipes his eyes to stare at me. He had a nightmare and mom and dad weren't at the palace, so he had snuck into my room.

"I am just going outside to the surface, and camp out for the night" I reply.

Percy sure has grown. It has been eight years since he was brought here. He was immediately welcome to the kingdom. He was always so playful, troublesome and very sarcastic when he wanted to be. This little troublemaker is just what I need to make my day.

"Can I come with you?" He asks with way to much excitement, which puts me on edge thinking he has a plan.

He has been the surface five times and it didn't go so well.

"Sorry Percy" I said "but no"

"Please" he said "I promise I'll behave"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please" this time around he gave me his seal like pleading eyes. It's a trick I can't refuse. Heck, mom and dad can't even refuse it.

"OK, fine" I said giving up.

So we head to the kitchen to get some food to eat, but as always the maids and cooks are ahead of us and have food cooked. We sit at the table and scarf the food down.

"So where about on the surface are we going brother dear?" Percy asks and stares at me.

"We're planning on camping out" I reply

"No, we aren't! We are going to see Apollo aren't we?" Percy teases.

Sighing I nod and see Percy grin widely; "maybe he'll let me drive his sun car?"

"Just bring your weapons with you to be safe." I say and see the _gleam_ in Percy's eyes.

This means he could bring his water bearers, namely "Riptide" and "Depth Charge".

As for me, I could bring my Trident, High Tide, my Net, and Low tide.

After agreeing Percy and I rush to our rooms and pack things to look like we are going camping. We pack: clothes, food, water, a tent, sleeping bags, driftwood, and other necessities for the trip.

I also secure my Trident in its bracelet form and my Net in the buckle of my belt.

Percy grabbed his water bearers and attached to the back of his belt. We then flashed to the campsite.

Setting up camp, and started a fire. We roasted marshmallows, and I tell Percy some scary stories. After a while Apollo came and by then we went for a swim and Apollo takes me to the woods and tells me he is happy to see me.

It was now the time of Artemis and we were tired, we then went to sleep. Settling shifts for the night. Percy volunteered for the first shift. He said because he can't sleep, but I know it is because he is scared. I told him scary stories after all. I went to sleep and a dream came over.

It was just one of my fantasies. It was me kissing Apollo on the lips, feeling his soft yet firm lips. The next picture was us getting married, and we go all out naked and more.

As the next dream was about to arrive, my watch rang signaling the end of Percy's shift. I went out seeing Percy talking to a woman that looked no more than 30 years old. I went to Percy and asked.

"Who was that?"

"It was Aunt Hestia" he said.

Sweet Aunt Hestia, I wonder how she is? It has been a long time since I last saw her.

 **Percy's P.o.v**

I was by the campfire, watching the stars. When I hear some branches break and I snap up from my lying position.

My thinking is disturbed when a woman came over. She was tall, pretty, red hair, and eyes like burning fire.

"Hello Perseus, how are you?" she ask

"Lady, who are you?" I asked "and how do you know me?"

"I am your Aunt Hestia" She said "Poseidon never told us he has another godly son, but I figured it out anyway"

"I am new" I said "I was just born 8 years ago" I paused "dad said he'll introduce me to my uncles when I am twelve"

This lady is my aunt Hestia. From what I've heard, she sticks around the hearth the whole day. She is actually one of the people I respect the most even if, I didn't meet her yet.

"Oh, I see" She said "Poseidon is always the one to give surprises" She then asks me "Are you hungry?"

"A little" I replied. She then produced 5 blue cookies. It was my favorite. How did she know?

One thing I like in the whole world is blue food.

I took it and ask "how did you know?"

"I do my best to know what my family's likes and dislikes" she said "it's been a while since I had a chat with any of my nieces or nephews or their grandchildren for that matter."

"It's only been you and Triton who talk to me so far" she said.

I did the one thing I know that will make her happy. I gave her a hug and said: "I love you Aunt Hestia" and tightened the hug. "When are you going to visit?" I asked.

"Soon child" she smiled and flashes away.

As the flash dissipates, Triton walks out of his tent and asked: "who was that?"

"Aunt Hestia" I said. He nodded and smiled.

"Go to bed" he told me, and I went inside my tent.

 **Triton's P.o.v**

It was getting late and Apollo left earlier to ride the sun. The sweet morning breeze greeted my face.

I smiled at the new day that is to come. Then, suddenly I heard a scream from the distance. I went to investigate. When I arrived at the location, I can't believe my eyes.

It was Artemis' camp.

The hunters and she were being overpowered by packs of hell hounds. She was even forced to move back.

I did one thing that I know could help. I went to Percy. I woke him up and said.

"Percy packs of hell hounds are up ahead, and people are getting hurt" I told him. "So, you have to wake up."

If one god can't do it, then maybe, three can. He got up and grabbed his weapons, and we moved to the battlefield.

When we arrived, the battle was still hot and running. I quickly activated my trident, and Percy activated his water bearers to Katana mode.

I quickly jump, and landed on a hell hound and stabbed it on the head. I impaled them one hound after the other.

Percy also was slashing them, disintegrating them in the end. We arrived to the group. And I said: "Need a hand?"

"Or two" Percy added. More hell hounds were coming and I yelled "charge" and we charged at them.

 **AN:** Cliffhanger. That was alright uh? Man I have not updated this in quite a while and I hope this was alright?

Jaylene Olebar over and out.


End file.
